


“My Life at Shikon no tama High: The School for Demons & Humans”

by The_wokeblackgoddess



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_wokeblackgoddess/pseuds/The_wokeblackgoddess
Summary: In a world where demons hate humans, how will Kagome survive? She transfers to an all demon school and meets a certain Inu. Will they survive high school life? or will it chew them up and spit them back out? My story. I don't own the characters.. lemon later.





	“My Life at Shikon no tama High: The School for Demons & Humans”

**_***A/N: Hey guys I’m back with a new story! Enjoy!_ **

**_Until We Meet again Guys_ **

**_~Number1dbzgal/The_wokeblackgoddess_ **

_“My Life at Shikon no tama High: The School for Demons & Humans” _

 

**Chapter 1**

**Kagome’s POV**

My name is Kagome Higurashi, I was just your typical 16 year old human girl. All my life I had good grades and I never steered into the wrong things in life. My mom told me that humans had to work hard to make it in the world, even harder than the Demons that ran it. When I was younger I didn’t know what it meant...I know now though...In the 6th grade I experienced my first encounter with a Demon. He looked at me with so much hate in his eyes...It struck fear into my very soul. I didn’t understand why he looked at me that way. The Demon growled and then proceeded to spit in my face telling me that I was a ‘Hunagga’....I didn’t know what the word meant back then so I asked my mom. I saw the sadness in my mother’s eyes as she told me that the word meant ‘Idiot’, ‘Buffoon’, and ‘Worthless’. Unfortunately it wouldn’t be the first time I would hear that word. My mom told me I would have to live life every day hearing stuff like that just like her and my dad did. My dad. I missed him so much. It had been 11 years since he was murdered by a demon. My dad was simply at the wrong place at the wrong time and got blown away by a demon. Our family tried to get justice for him but the judge ruled in the demon’s favor and let him go with a slap on the wrist. It just wasn’t fair. I had to lose my dad and that sick fucker could roam around the streets killing whoever he pleased. It wasn’t right. My mom tried to tell me that this was the way things were and that it was out of my control but that was bullshit. I swore to find the demon that killed my father and avenge his death.

It was now time for me to start my Sophomore year in high school and a lady came by my house who strangely enough looked just like me. She begged and pleaded with my mother to let me go to her school. Shikon no tama High was a school only for demons. It was one of the first demon schools built, but the lady who was the new principal Rin, and was a human wanted to make change by letting humans go to school with demons. She believed that Humans and Demons could co-exist together. She fought with the school board about integrating the schools but they refused her until she offered a proposal to take a human from a regular school and put them in a demon one. If the human could coexist well with the demons then the board would agree and begin adding more humans. Out of all the humans to pick from Rin chose me. I was supposed to be the first human to go to an all demon school and it sucked. I didn’t want to do it but she had bribed my parents into letting me after offering to pay for my college tuition.

“Thanks again for agreeing to help me,” Rin said smiling.

I sat uncomfortably on a chair in her office. Today would be my first day of school and a shitty one at that. “Yeah well you did offer to pay for my tuition for college..That’s kinda the only reason why my parents and I agreed to this sort of thing.”

She pushed her glasses up and shifted in her seat. “Yes, well I believe that demons and humans should be able to go to school together..I mean for years we have completely misunderstood one another. I believe underneath we are all the same.”

I tried not to look at her like she was stupid and naive. “Yeah...look lady I just need my classes.”

“Oh you’re right!” Rin hurily typed on her computer and pulled up my schedule. She tapped her mouse and got up from her chair to retrieve my schedule from the printer. “Here you are,” she said.

I glance at the paper before taking it out of her hand. “Thanks,” I said.

She smiled. “If you have any questions or complications feel free to come see me at any time,” she said.

I rose out of my chair and slung my book bag over my shoulders. “Right,” I said as I walked out of her office.

 

**_*****************************************************************************************************************************************_ **

 

**Inuyasha’s POV**

I started taking my books out my locker but stopped when someone slammed it shut. “What do you want Koga?” I said turning to face him.

He wore a smirk on his face. “Did you hear we’re gonna have a new kid?” he asked.

I raised a brow. _‘Why would he care about something like that?’_ I thought. “No.” I replied.

Koga crossed his arms. “Hn well she’s suppose to be a human so looks like you’re gonna have company half breed,” he said punching my stomach.

I coughed as I felt the wind being knocked out of me. I looked up to see him chuckling and beginning to walk away. I was used to this....getting bullied because I was different. It’s happened to me ever since I can remember. I was a freak. Half human and half dog demon. A Inu, that’s why my name is Inuyasha. My father was always gone busy running his empire and my mother had died when I was born. My older half brother Sesshomaru hated my guts because our father left his mother to be with mine. He said that if it wasn’t for my weakling mother and I his parents would have never broken up. I understood why he hated me and was fine with it. Everyone else did so he couldn’t make me feel any less shitty than I already felt. I heard the bell ring so I opened my locker up to collect the rest of my books before closing it back again. Upon closing it I turned around and headed to my class, I saw a flash of black before hearing a loud noise.

“Ouch! Watch where you’re going pal!”

I looked down to see who I had bumped into or better yet who actually had bumped into me. It was a girl and she looked to be human. “Oh sorry,” I said even though I knew she had bumped into me.

The girl rubbed her head from where she sat on the floor, shaking her head she looked up at me with a softer look than before. “Uh n-no it was actually my fault,” she said blushing.

I reached out to her giving her a hand, which she took. “My name is Inuyasha. What’s yours?” I asked.

She dusted her clothes off and blushed. “I-I’m Kagome...I’m new here,” she replied with the cutest expression...wait cute?

My eyes widened. “Oh so you’re the new girl,” I said.

Kagome nodded. “Yes, I just transferred,” she said.

“Pardon me for asking but I just have to know. Why would a human want to go to a demon school?” I asked.

She sighed. “Well the principal offered to pay my tuition for college so I agreed to transfer,” she said.

I cocked a brow. “That’s cool and all but it just seems like a death wish..this school has a way of chewing up and spitting you back out.”

“And you would know?” Kagome asked.

I sighed. “Yeah...something like that...look I gotta get to class. Do you need any help finding you classes?” I asked. She pulled out her schedule and asked me where the gym was. I walked her to the gym and then walked back to my classroom. My teacher was in the middle of her lecture when I cam in.

“Well well look who decided to finally join us. Where have you been?” she asked.

“I was taking the new girl to her classes,” I simply replied.

“Oh well that was awfully nice of you. Take your seat and open up your book, we’re on page 234,” the teacher said as she waited for me to open the textbook before continuing her lesson.

 

**_***********************************************************************************************************************************_ **

 

**Kagome’s POV**

_‘He seems very nice and his ears are really cute!’_ I thought as he walked me to the gym. He showed me where the girl’s locker room was around the hall so I could go and change.

“Well here you are. If there’s anything else you need, let me know,” he said as he started to walk off.

“I-Inuyasha! Thank you!” I shouted causing him to turn around and smile before heading back towards his class. I smiled after him before heading in the girl’s locker room to change.

 

**_***************************************************************************************************************************************_ **

**_A/N: That’s all for now guys! Sorry that this chapter is kinda short but stay tuned for updates!! Also check out my other stories! Follow, Subscribe, Favorite, Comment/Review please!_ **

**_Inuyasha- Thank god you can’t “Sit” me in this story._ **

**_Kagome-*raises a brow* That’s what you think. SIT BOY!_ **

**_Inuyasha- GAH!_ **

**_Me- *laughs* XD XD XD_ **

**_Inuyasha- *Wimpers* why must you laugh at my pain?_ **

**_Me- *giggles* Because it’s funny!_ **

**_Inuyasha- *glares* Hn!_ **


End file.
